You found me And now, it's MY turn?
by mapleshashaa
Summary: sedikit banyak junmyeon tahu apa dan siapa yang akan dihadapinya saat dia masuk ke dunia itu. sampai saat ini tujuan hidup sehun hanya ingin mencari dan menemukan kakaknya. im suck at writing summary,pardon me. suho sehun as brothers, chanyeol kai as brothers, sehun kai as bestfriend. no romence. college!au. mafia!au.


Sampai saat ini, Sehun masih belum mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Junmyeon pergi malam itu dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Apa pekerjaannya sangat banyak dan memerlukan waktu lama? Tentu saja bukan itu masalahnya. Pekerjaan apa yang membuat seseorang pergi selama 10 tahun?

Umurnya sudah 22 tahun, dia ada di jajaran murid top korea, masuk ke universitas ternama dengan nilai SAT nyaris sempurna. Tapi kenapa kakaknya tidak juga datang dan menemuinya? Bukankah dia sudah belajar dengan sangat baik?

Dulu, rumah keluarganya adalah salah satu tempat paling nyaman dan hangat yang ada di dunIa ini. Ada sup hangat ibunya, candaan renyah sang ayah, dan juga ada kakaknya yang hebat. Sehun meringis, bagaimana tempat yang luar bIasa itu berubah menjadi neraka dunia?

"Hyung! Nanti kalau sudah besar, aku mau jadi seperti Hyung!' Sehun berlari kearah Junmyeon, kemudian memeluk kakaknya dengan tawa yang melekat di bibirnya, kedua bola matanya memancarkan cahaya khas anak-anak yang silau dan lugu.

Junmyeon hanya tertawa dan membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Jadilah seperti Hyung yang pintar dan pandai olahraga, oke? Jangan lupa juga jadilah pria yang luar biasa nanti." Junmyeon mengecup pipi gembul Sehun, ingin rasanya Ia mengingit gemaa pipi adiknua itu.

"Hu'uh, pasti! Junmyeon Hyung adalah pahlawanku!"

Bagi Sehun kecil, Junmyeon Hyung adalah super hero paling keren.

Masa kecilnya bahagIa. keluarga berkecukupan, orang tua harmonis, kakak yang sempurna, semua orang pasti iri melihat kesempurnaan hidup Sehun. Bahkan, Semesta pun ikut iri dengan kesempurnaan itu.

*

Mimpi buruk pertamanya datang di usianya yang ke 8.

Keluarganya tertipu habis-habisan oleh salah satu investor perusahaan. bisnis marbel yang awalnya sukses besar menjadi malapetaka dalam semalam. Perabotan rumah yang awalnya berkelas dirubah menjadi lebih sederhana. setidaknya, rumah mereka masih aman.

Ekonomi keluarganya merosot drastis, tapi belum sampai menuju hancur. Ayah Sehun memilih bekerja menjadi karyawan kantor bIasa dengan pengalamannya yang lumayan, ibunya memilih menjadi penata rambut disalah satu salon kecil. Junmyeon meninggalkan bangku SMA untuk membantu ekonomi keluarganya.

Sehun yang masih kecil jelas tidak tahu apa masalah yang terjadi saat itu, tapi dengan melihat wajah lelah keluarganya, dia tahu kalau dia tidak pantas mengeluh dengan telur rebus yang dimakannya setIap hari.

Di usianya yang ke 10, Sehun mulai jarang bertemu junmyeom. Saat pagi hingga siang Junmyeon akan tidur dikamarnya, setiap Sehun ingin mengajak Junmyeon bermain ibu mereka akan mengatakan,

"Hyungmu lelah sehabis bekerja, biarkan dia tidur.'' Kemudian Sehun akan memilih bermain diluar dengan temannya.

Saat malam hari, Junmyeon akan pergi keluar untuk bekerja. pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan malam-malam? Sehun selalu menelan pertanyaan itu sebelum tidurnya.

*

Awal dari mimpi buruk keduanya mungkin adalah saat dia mendengar isak tangis kedua orang tuanya serta melihat wajah menyesal Junmyeon di ruang tengah di sabtu malam minggu kedua bulan april di tahun 2008. Atau mungkin sudah lebih lama dari itu.

Sehun yang sedih mendengar ibu dan ayahnya menangis menghampiri mereka dan memeluk leher ibunya. Sehun kecil hanya tahu kalau keluarganya sedang bersedih tanpa tahu alasan kenapa mereka bersedih.

Junmyeon menggigit pipi bagIan dalamnya. Menahan isak tangis yang ingin sekali Ia keluarkan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Junmyeon membawa kakinya melangkah kearah Sehun, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke dalam gendongannya. Dan membawa Sehun menuju kamarnya.

"Apa Sehun mau menemani Hyung tidur?" Sehun mengangguk antusIas.

Junmyeon membaringkan tubuh kecil Sehun diatas kasurnya. memeluk Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya. Sehun yang merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan Junmyeon yang sangat Iaa rindukan tertidur pulas dengan cepat.

Kedua bola mata Junmyeon mulai berair ketika suara dengkuran halus Sehun terdengar. dengan lembut Ia mengusap pipi milik adiknya, Junmyeon ingin mengingat wajah Sehun. Setidaknya sebelum Ia pergi, Sehun sempat merasakan keberadaan kakaknya lagi.

Junmyeon tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana Ia masuk kedalam dunIa busuk itu, tapi dia tahu, bahwa yang mengikuti langkahnya saat ini hanyalah bahaya dan darah. Saat itu dia butuh uang, dan seseorang menawarinya pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lumayan. Siapa yang tidak tergoda?

Seharusnya dia sadar, tidak ada pekerjaan normal dengan gaji sebesar itu sekali kerja. Tapi Junmyeon tetap menerimanya, menjalankan tugas kotor pertamanya dengan mulus. Katakan terima kasih pada bakat berkelahi, tubuh fit, dan otak pandainya.

Hanya butuh dua tahun sampai Junmyeon diangkat menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan Kwon Jinyoung, bussinesman dengan perusahaan di seluruh penjuru dunIa sekaligus boss port mafia, petinggi bisnis terlarang korea selatan.

Isak halus keluar dari sela bibir Junmyeon, air matanya sudah membuat sebuah sungai kecil di pipi pucatnya. Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan lainnya.

"Hyung akan melakukan apapun demi keluarga kita. Belajarlah yang pintar ya, Hun. Jangan sampai jatuh ke dunia kotor seperti Hyung, oke? Banggakan ayah dan ibu. Hyung sangat mencintaimu, jangan lupakan itu ya." Ucap Junmyeon dan mengecup kening Sehun, beberapa tetes air matanya jatuh mengenai pipi gembul adiknya.

Seharusnya Sehun membuka matanya saat merasa wajahnya basah, seharusnya Sehun mengelus pipi Junmyeon ketika dia mendengar isak tangis kakaknya. Seharusnya Sehun bisa mencegah Junmyeon pergi. Malam itu, Junmyeon pergi dan tidak kembali ke rumah mereka.

Rumahnya mulai terasa sepi, tapi masih hangat. Setiap Sehun menanyai ayah atau ibunya dimana Junmyeon, jawaban ayah dan ibunya selalu sama,

"Hyungmu harus bekerja dan mencari uang. Bersabarlah ya?" Sehun bosan dengan jawaban itu, Sehun mau Junmyeon pulang.

Setelah satu minggu Junmyeon tidak pulang, Sehun mulai duduk menunggu kepulangan Junmyeon di depan pintu utama rumah mereka. Setiap malam Ia akan membawa selimut dan menunghu disana sampai tertidur, kemudian paginya Ia akan terbangun di atas kasur.

Ayah dan ibunya membIarkan Sehun terus melakukan itu. mereka tahu, Sehun adalah orang yang paling terpukul dengan kepergIan Junmyeon. Kesadaran Sehun bahwa Junmyeon tidak akan pulang mulai muncul di bulan kedua, lebih cocoknya adalah di tanggal ulang tahun Junmyeon.

Sehun terisak, isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan keras. Dia tidak mau percaya bahwa kakaknya pergi dan tidak akan pulang lagi. Hari itu Sehun menangis sampai tertidur di pelukan ayah dan ibunya.

Meskipun Ia sadar bahwa Junmyeon tidak akan pulang, kebiasaannya tetap ia lanjutkan. Sehun pernah mencoba untuk tidur di kasurnya langsung, tapi gagal. akhirnya, ia terus melakukan rutinitas tidak sehat itu sampai ia masuk smp.

Sehun lulus dan masuk ke smp yang bagus dengan nilai sempurna. katakan Sehun naif, tapi, seandainya kakaknya nanti datang Sehun ingin Junmyeon melihat bahwa Sehun juga bisa seperti dia.

*

Mimpi buruk ketiganya datang disaat ia menjalani liburan musim panas pertamanya di smp.

Saat itu, Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya sedang tertawa dibawah halte bus menunggu bus mereka datang. Sehun tidak pernah tau kalau lampu sen yang menghampirinya menjadi pemisah antara dia dan orang tuanya.

Pelaku dari tabrakan itu adalah seorang wanita tua yang terkena serangan panik mendadak, salah menginjak antara gas dan rem. Sehun tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan.

Proses pemakaman ayah dan ibunya berlangsung selama satu minggu. dan Sehun tidak menangis. Sehun merasa aneh, kosong, hampa. seperti tidak ada emosi yang ia rasakan.

Setelah semua proses pemakaman selesai, Sehun pulang ke rumahnya, menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

Setelah makan, Sehun mengambil selimut dan duduk di depan pintu utama rumah mereka. Kemudian ia tertidur sampai pagi. Ia terbangun dengan rasa tidak nyaman di tubuhnya, kedua bola matanya ia paksa untuk terbuka, tubuhnya ia angkat.

Dingin. pikirnya saat memegang tubuh bagian kirinya.

Bibir Sehun bergetar, isak tangis mulai ia keluarkan. Sehun baru merasakannya, kesepian, kesedihan, dan rasa sakit setelah orang tuanya pergi untuk selamanya.

Sehun sendirian. Ayah dan ibunya sudah pergi.

Sehun tidak mau kehilangan keluarganya lagi. Ia harus menemukan Junmyeon.

*

Ditahun ketiga saat SMP, Sehun bersahabat baik dengan Jongin. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa dekat, dan Sehun juga tidak mau mengingatnya, yang jelas mereka mulai berteman ditahun keduanya di SMP.

Sama sepertinya, Jongin juga punya kakak, namanya park Chanyeol. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa nama belakang mereka berbeda. Sama seperti Sehun juga, Jongin sangat menyanyangi dan mengidolakan kakaknya. Mungkin itu juga adalah kenapa mereka bisa dekat. Sehun belum menceritakan mengenai Junmyeon kepada Jongin. Sehun belum sIap untuk membuka luka lamanya.

Tahun terakhirnya di sma, Sehun mulai pasrah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa menemukan Junmyeon. Kemanapun Ia mencari, hasilnya nihil, tidak ada satupun secercah cahaya mengenai Junmyeon.

Sehun menceritakan semua masalah kehidupannya kepada Jongin di awal tahun perkulIahan. Sesuai dengan bayangan Sehun, mereka berakhir saling berpelukan dan menangis di pundak satu sama lain. Jongin berjanji akan membantu Sehun menemukan Junmyeon.

Tiga tahun setelah janji itu terucap, Jongin dan Sehun masih belum menemukan apapun soal Junmyeon. Sehun sering merasa bersalah setIap melihat Jongin berdecak kesal dengan hasil penyelidikan mereka. kemudian Jongin akan memastikan bahwa itu bukan masalah besar.

Hari itu masih sama, Sehun dan Jongin duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Jongin dengan laptop dihadapan mereka.

"Hei, apa kalIan sedang mengerjakan tugas?" suara Chanyeol mengejutkan kedua sahabat itu

"Hyung!" Jongin melempar bantal sofa ke arah Chanyeol.

"Maaf maaf, kalIan terlihat sangat serius. sedang apa?"

"Kami sedang mencari informasi mengenai kakak Sehun." Jongin mendesah

"Oh ya? Siapa? Kenapa kalIan tidak meminta bantuanku?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan banyak orang, Hyung. Dan lagi hubungan kami sedikit... _complicated_."

Jongin mengambil ponselnya, membuka galeri dan menunjukan foto Junmyeon kepada Chanyeol.

"Ini. Apa Hyung mengenalnya? Tentu saja tidak kan. Haha." Jongin memberikan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Suho?"

Sehun menegang.

"Suho? Bukan, namanya itu ki-"

Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin dengan cepat, "Apa Chanyeol Hyung tahu dia?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu dia! Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Maksudku, siapa yang tidak tahu dia di 'dunia sana'?"

Kalau tadi Sehun hanya menegang, sekarang tubuhnya lemas, wajahnya pucat. Melihat latar belakang keluarga Jongin, dunIa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol pastilah dunIa bawah yang tidak pernah Sehun bayangkan sebelumnya.

Jongin memeluk pundak Sehun, Ia menatap Sehun iba.

"Hyung. Kumohon, tolong aku. Tolong bantu aku bertemu dengannya." Sehun berbisik pelan, Sehun mengasihani dirinya sendiri dalam hati mendengar suaranya yang sangat putus asa.

Chanyeol terdiam. Terlihat berpikir panjang, kemudian Ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya akhir pekan ini." Sehun tersenyum lega, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Bagi Sehun, pada minggu itu akhir pelan datang sangat lama, waktu bergulir sangat lambat, semuanya terasa amat sangat pelan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat akhir pekan agar bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya.

*

Saat akhir pekan tiba dan Chanyeol menjemput Sehun di rumahnya, Sehun luar biasa bahagia. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajah dan tatapannya. Akhirnya Ia bisa bertemu dengan Junmyeon.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke sebuah rumah besar yang artistik. Decak kagum Ia keluarkan, apa kakaknya benar-benar tinggal di sini? Luar biasa. Pantas saja Ia selalu mendapat uang dengan nominal fantastis setiap bulannya.

Ketika memasuki rumah besar itu, Sehun mulai ragu, apa Junmyeon benar-benar disini? Apa Chanyeol tidak hanya salah kira? Tangannya yang sedang digandeng oleh Chanyeol sesekali meremas pelan tangan Chanyeol.

Pikiran itu sirna sesaat kemudian. Sehun mendapati sesosok pria yang amat sangat dia rindukan sedang berdiri di dekar tangga. Dengan cepat Sehun menghempas gandengan tangan Chanyeol dan memeluk erat sosok pria itu.

"Hyung!" Sehun berseru riang, memeluk erat pria yang Ia sangat yakin adalah Junmyeon, kakaknya.

Junmyeon membeku di tempat Ia berdiri. Junmyeon tahu betul sIapa pemilik suara, wajah, dan kehangatan yang saat ini ada di depannya itu.

Tidak boleh, Sehun tidak boleh ada disini.

Tanpa membalas pelukan Sehun, Junmyeon melepas paksa pelukan adiknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tidak percaya dengan suara yang dia dengar. suara itu milik kakaknya, tapi suara itu berbeda, terdengar dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"Hyung! Aku sangat merinㅡ"

"Pulang. Sedang apa kau disini? Apa uang ditabunganmu kurang?"

Mendengar suara dingin Junmyeon membuat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang sudah ingin Ia jatuhkan. Kedua telapak tangan Sehun mengepal, pipi bagIan dalamnya Ia gigit demi menahan isakan yang mungkin bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Pulang Sehun. Jangan mencariku."

"T-tapi aku.. Hyung.. Toloㅡ"

"Sehun pulang. Apa kau tidak paham ucapanku?"

Mimpi buruk ke empat Sehun dimulai.

"Apa Hyung tidak merindukanku? Ayo pulang Hyung."

Junmyeon berdecih kesal melihat adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Saat aku pergi saat itu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kalIan. berhenti mencariku, pulang dan bahagIalah bersama ayah dan ibu."

Hati Sehun meringis. dia tidak mengenal pria dihadapann ini, prIa ini bukan Junmyeon Hyung. Sehun tidak menjawab, hatinya sudah cukup hancur dengan kenyataam bahwa Junmyeon bahkan tidak mengetahui ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal.

Sehun berbalik, berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Chanyeol Hyung, ayo pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, memeluk pundak Sehun dan membawanya keluar rumah besar itu.

*

Sesampainya di rumah keluarganya, Sehun memasuki rumah dengan pikiran kosong. Kedua bola matanya masih mengalirkan sungai kecil dipipi putih miliknya. Kakinya Ia bawa mengelilingi rumah itu, pandangannya Ia sapukan ke setIap penjuru rumah yang bisa Ia tatap.

Saat Ia memasuki ruang tengah, isakannya semakin keras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. ingatannya Ia bawa ke beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ayah dan ibunya menangis dan Junmyeon terlihat menyesal.

Apa saat itu ayah dan ibunya sudah tahu bahwa Junmyeon adalah mafia?

_Setelah keluar dari halaman rumah besar itu, tangan Chanyeol masih setIa mengelus paha kiri Sehun, sesekali meremasnya untuk memenangkan Sehun. Sehun masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang Ia alami barusan._

_"Sehun, kau tidak tahu ya Suho itu siapa?"_

_Sehun menggeleng. Dia tahu dan mengenal Junmyeon, tapi tidak dengan Suho. Sehun tidak mengenal sIapa prIa yang tadi bersikap sangat dingin kepadanya._

_"Suho itu salah satu eksekutif di port mafIa. Tangan kanan bos besar mereka, dia salah satu mafIa besar yang ditakuti semua orang di dunIa bawah Sehun.." Chanyeol menjeda penjelasannya, melirik Sehun yang masih terisak di sebelahnya._

_".. aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyembunyikan identitasnya darimu selaku adiknya.. Kalau aku tahu aku pasti akan memberitahumu dulu pekerjaan Suho.." Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah membawa Sehun kesana tanpa menjelaskan siapa Suho saat ini._

Sekarang semuanya sudah terjawab. Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa melacak nomor rekening yang selalu mengisi saldonya, kenapa informasi mengenai Junmyeon sangat sedikit, kenapa Junmyeon bekerja malam hari, dan kenapa Junmyeon pergi selama ini.

Sehun merasa bahwa kehidupannya sudah tidak penting lagi.

Tujuan hidup utamanya saat ini adalah bagaimana dia bisa mencari dan menemukan kakaknya. tujuan itu sudah tercapai, dia sudah mendapat jawabnnya, Junmyeon tidak menginginkan Sehun ada.

Lebih baik Sehun menghilang dan pergi saja.

*

Dua bulan berlalu setelah Sehun menghampiri kediamannya. beberapa rekannya masih sering menanyai keadaan Junmyeon, dan jumyeon hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan mereka.

Junmyeon masih menyayangi Sehun dan merindukannya.

Bohong kalau Junmyeon berkata ia tidak bahagia saat Sehun menghampirinya beberapa waktu lalu, bohong kalau Junmyeon berkata ia tidak merindukan Sehun.

Sehun adalah harta karunnya. Sehun adalah kekuatan dan kelemahannya. Junmyeon tidak mau Sehun melihat sisi kotor dirinya.

Junmyeon hanya ingin Sehun percaya bahwa dia adalah kakak yang baik. Biarlah tangannya kotor asalkan keluarganya bahagia dan tercukupi.

Keinginan Junmyeon hanya itu. tapi, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

*

Junmyeon tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehadiran Jongin dan Chanyeol merupakan awal dari mimpi buruk terbesarnya.

Wajah Jongin yang kacau dengan air mata yang masih berada di pipinya dan kantung mata besar di bawah bola mata miliknya sudah cukup membuat Junmyeon berpikir buruk.

Jongin menghampiri Junmyeon, menonjok keras rahang Junmyeon. Junmyeon oleng, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tempat yang baru saja ditonjok oleh Jongin.

Beberapa pengawal disana sudah mengangkat pistolnya kearah Jongin. Junmyeon memastikan kepada para pengawalnya bahwa dia baik-baik saja, sebuah isyarat untuk mereka agar menurunkan pistolnya.

"BRENGSEK! APA KAU SUDAH PUAS HAH?! APA KAU SUDAH PUAS MENGHANCURKAN SEHUN SAMPAI SEPERTI INI?! APA KAU BENAR-BENAR KAKAK KANDUNGNYA?!" Jongin berteriak nyaring sambil menunjuk wajah Junmyeon dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Jantung Junmyeon berdetak kencang.

"Setelah semua ini, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu kepada Sehun? Apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya selama ini?"

Junmyeon tidak tahu. setelah pergi, Junmyeon memutus semua kontak dengan keluarganya. ia hanya mengirimkan uang ke rekening milik ayahnya.

"Sehun hancur Junmyeon. saat kau pergi, Sehun hancur untuk pertama kalinya. kemudian, orang tua kalian meninggal karena tertabrak, Sehun hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Nafas Junmyeon tercekat, ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal?

"Butuh lima tahun baginya untuk bisa mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Lima tahun dia menyimpan luka dan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Apa kau tahu saat itu umurnya berapa? 13 tahun. Anak berumur 13 tahun menyimpan rasa sakit itu sendirian."

Dada Junmyeon mulai sesak.

"Dia mencarimu jun. Dia berharap kakaknya akan pulang. Dia selalu dan selalu menunggu di depan pintu rumah kalian dengan harapan kakaknya akan pulang. Apa kau tahu hal itu?"

Tidak. Junmyeon tidak tahu dan tidak mau percaya hal itu.

"Setelah mencari selama 10 tahun, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Semakin memghancurkannya. Kau benar-benar bajingan Kim Junmyeon." Suara Jongin menghilang diakhir, wajahnya ia tundukkan, air matanya semakin deras.

Junmyen hanya terdiam, tentu saja. terlalu bingung dan terkejut dengan semua ini. Junmyeon mengatur nafasnya.

"Bawa aku menemui Sehun, Jongin."

*

Kalau bisa, Junmyeon ingin berterIak dan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Dadanya sesak, tubuhnya lemas, lidahnya kelu, bahkan lututnya sudah menyerah untuk menyanggah tubuhnya, badannya Ia senderkan di dinding dekat pintu.

Apa laki-laki di kasur itu adalah Sehunnya?·

Laki-laki itu jelas Sehun. tubuh dan wajah itu adalah milik Sehun. tapi, kemana tatapan bercahaya milik Sehun? kenapa hanya ada tatapan kosong disana?

Chanyeol menghampiri Junmyeon, menepuk pundak prIa itu pelan.

"AmnesIa disosIatif." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Junmyeon menggeleng lemah, tidak ingin percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Kakinya Ia gerakkan kearah kasur, tangannya yang gemetar hebat Ia bawa ke pipi Sehun, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Sehun?" Panggil Junmyeon dengan suara lirih.

Chanyeol membawa Jongin yang masih terisak keluar kamar, memberi ruang pribadi kepada kakak beradik itu.

Sekeluarnya Chanyeol dan Jongin dari kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu, isakan pertama lolos dari mulut jummyeon, air matanya jatuh, pertahanannya hancur melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Sehun? apa kau mengenalku?" Sehun hanya diam, tatapannya masih kosong.

"Sehun.. Hyung minta maaf untuk semuanya..."

Hening. Suara yang terdengar hanya suara hembusan ac, detik jam, dan isakan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon ingin mendengar suara Sehun. Junmyeon mendekap tubuh Sehun, tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mengelus pungung adiknya dengan lembut.

Junmyeon membisikan banyak kata ke telinga Sehun. maaf, maaf, maaf, aku menyanyangi, dan aku merindukanmu adalah kata terbanyak yang Ia bisikan.

Ia tidak tahu seberapa lama mereka bertahan diposisi itu, yang Ia sadari hanya pundak Sehun yang sudah basah dengan air matanya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang, apa ini karma untuknya?

"Sehun. tolong, kembalilah. Hyung sudah pulang Sehun. tolong bIarkan aku menebus semuanya.. tolong Sehun.." Junmyeon berucap putus asa.

Sehun mendengar suara lembut yang Ia rindukan, Sehun juga mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang. Tapi, siapa? Kenapa hatinya sakit hanya dengan suara isakan pria ini?

Semesta itu kejam. dan Junmyeon lagi-lagi harus menerima kekejaman itu.

Kalau dulu Sehun yang mencarinya, sekarang Junmyeon yang mencari Sehun. Kalau dulu Sehun yang menunggu Junmyeon, sekarang Junmyeon yang menunggu Sehun.

Tapi, apa Junmyeon akan berhasil seperti Sehun? Terkadang, permainan Semesta selalu mengejutkan dan menyakitinya.

-end-

**_HALO! _apa kalian ingat aku? hopefully yes.**

**fanfict ini adalah comeback fanfictku. huray!**

**anyway, fanfictku yg lain akan aku hapus. [deepbow] im so sorry guys. aku kehilangan ide untuk mereka semua [poor my brain]**

**but, i'll give you another fanfict! i promise you! [wink wink]**

**rnr yaa!**

_you guys can find me @ my fangirl account [twitter:@mapleshashaa] lets interact there too! dm me and i'll follback you guys. [flying kiss]_


End file.
